Trained Assassins
by loser.com
Summary: At that moment I saw her as a girl. A girl that I was profoundly in love with. I didn't see a trained assassin. She was just Cameron Ann Morgan. And that moment I knew that I would kill for her.
1. 01

**.01 CAMERON ANN MORGAN :**

* * *

"Go! Go!" screamed Mr. Solomon at us we were woken up at 3 a.m. to jump off a helicopter and on to an ocean, and try to get back to Gallagher Girls Academy _alive _with the only the supplies that were in your backpack. You'll probably wondering what is a Gallagher girl?

At this minute you can be typing down in Google:

_Gallagher Girls _

Or like Liz you can be trying to hack into a file to find out-yet you won't find out anything. Not just because Liz made our firewall but also because we're off the grid. You'll probably find Blackthorn Institute though a school for snobby rich boys-sure they're also trained to be spies, but there trained differently from us we are like a place where you'll probably send your kid there after he tries to hack into the Presentational Files-like Liz. Or Knock down 50 people in 10 minutes with floss and a blow drier-Bex's personally best if I do say so myself. Or when a senator brings in here his daughter because she was has to get nothing but the best-although our school looks like **NOTHING **like they show in the pictures.

"Come on Liz no electronic devices in this trip Ms. Sutton!" screamed Mr. Solomon as he pushed Liz down the ocean, "Your up next Morgan-Good luck Morgan." as he squeezed my shoulder, I knew for a fact that Mr. Solomon had a sweat spot for me, but in the world of assassins that wasn't good.

"When do I ever need luck? I'm trained to be an assassin. It'll come naturally to me." I said as I jumped down from the helicopter.

* * *

"Good job, Ms. Morgan you won the challenge, Tina and Liz I was expecting something better from you-everybody else breakfast is served enjoy it!" said Joe. As we finally after 7 days managed to get back here, sure they were some shark attack along the way, but at least we managed. That is if you don't count Liz or Tina- Tina isn't really doesn't have it in her to be a assassin-but tell her that and she'll knock you down unconscious enough for you to never tell her that, but not enough damage to kill you, Liz does, but only behind an electronic device.

"Come on Cammie I heard that they'll be waffles and pancakes!" squealed Bex-I know actually_ squeal-age, _but hey you can't blame her after living on fish as your food source you can't help it but squeal, and by the fact that are breakfast is consisted of vegetables for stamina and pills to keep our strength.

"Mmm! So good" I said as I shoved another pancakes in my mouth off I glanced sown at my sister/friends and noticed that we were eating like it was our last meal and it might be we don't know if by next period they decide to drop us off in a forest to see how will survive. I saw that Liz was choking on her waffle and I handed her my cup off milk to save her from a huge embarrassment-she barely manage to forget about the peanut accident.

"Ladies I have an announcement to make." said Dr. Steve as we all stopped eating pancakes, waffles, fruits, and other food almost halfway to our mouths were now just dangling from our forks, "As you may all now the Blackthrone institute'

"A bunch of bloody sick minded stuck up assholes who we can beat up in milliseconds!" screamed Bex causing the Gallagher Girls Academy to howl in laughter including Dr. Steve and Mr. Solomon were trying to cover up their laughter with coughs.

"Okay settle down girls or all make you gals have another trip to the North Pole."said Dr. Steve causing all of us to stay quite including the 7th and 8th grader that didn't even know what happen up at North pole.

"Ok 35 of you girls will be getting the opportunity of getting to go to Blackthrone Institute-and yes Liz the file that you just hacked is correct they'll be boys" said Dr. Steve

"What do you mean by go _go_ like in _go_ as a day or as we go undercover?" asked Bex

"You'll be going as go _go_ for the a semester, so pack your bags women and pack light" said Dr. Steve he mostly said it to Macey, "the helicopter will be outside and this are the people that will be going. . . Rebecca Baxter

"Bloody yes!" screamed Bex punching the air.

". . .Tina Walter's I hope that you'll prove me right Ms. Walters" said Mr. Solomon at this I was surprised I mean Tina did horribly bad in the ocean challenge, "Stephenie Hills. . . Cassie Bronx. . ." _Come on call my name._ Dr. Steve kept on calling on names each one he called jumped up and down and ran up to their room to pack, "Roxana Slaughter. . ." _Great only 3 names left._

"Macey Mchenry" said Dr. Steve Macey finally looked up from her nails and sighed as if he just told her that she was going to miss on at a sale at the mall.

"Elizabeth Sutton. . . of course Cameron Morgan and as a prize for winning today's challenge you'll be the one who decides how you guys are going to break in the Blackthrone Institute-remember they're not expecting you till tomorrow so use the element of surprise wisely. You guys have a 30 minutes to pack " this time he said it in the mobile intercom, he probably said this to Macey, "And don't worry you'll be drop of at a mall to buy whatever clothing pleases you." Thank God he did because Macey would've died if Blackthrone saw us in our _fashionable_ grayish greenish jumpsuit-I know but in Gallagher Girls we prided our self that we can all shoot a rifle and a 45 with our eyes closed-we learned how to shoot in 7th grade.

**TRAINED ASSASSINS**

"Thank God that we are stopping at the mall!" said Macey as we left Foot Locker-and people thought that Macey doesn't know the difference between a Jordan and a Nike. We were about to hit our 47 store when my ring buzzed.

"That's our cue come on Macey, Bex, and Liz." I said as I grabbed on to their arms I especially grabbed on to Macey as I saw her eye Victoria Secret even though we've gone there like 6 times already.

"Wait my order should be done by now you guys go and get in the limo I'll be there in like-uh I'll just get there." Macey said as she ran off at least it wasn't into Victoria Secret. And she ran fast for a girl who had more than 50 bags on her.

"Ugh MACEY!" I screamed causing some people to turn their heads, "fine, let's go and hope that I don't actually murder Mace."

"Come on Cammie you know you won't kill her." said Bex as she started to walk to the parking lot.

"I don't know about that, after the class Dr. Steve had about how to kill people with their shopping bags I'm highly considering doing it with Macey." I said causing Bex to laugh and Liz paled.

"I know were trained assassins Liz but come on learn to make fun of it." said Bex as she nudge Liz with elbow.

"I know Bex but don't you guys ever feel like. . . ." Liz said trailing off

"Feel like what?" I asked scrolling around my phone trying to find a cool app I made have missed**  
**

"Like Blackthorne Institute got the better deal?" squeaked Liz

"What?" I asked actually dropping my phone, and stopping in my tracks like Bex. I didn't know what to say I just stood there stuck in my tracks with Bex, a car actually honk at us to get out-of-the-way.

"What do you mean got the best deal?" I said calmly knowing that my voice was scaring Liz

"Well I mean Blackthorne are trained as spies."

"Yeah a much of scary cats." replied Bex and I could tell that she was getting irritated-and I couldn't blame her I was too.

"Yeah but-"

"Butts are for pooping Liz, what are you trying to get at?" I asked

"Okay just listen and no interruptions you guys Pinkie-promise?" asked Liz holding up her pinkie

"You got 2 minutes to explain and then we are leaving to find the girls." I said rolling my eyes at Liz and slapping her pinkie down

"Ok well I hacked into Blackthorne and I noticed that they are trained _spies._"

"Yeah we all know that Liz." I said already walking away

"Wait Cam, Bex just listen!"

"Bloody hell, Liz make it quick." snapped Bex

"Ok ok well Blackthorne train spies but we are trained spies and _assassins"_

"Yes, well Liz text me when you have to tell me something that I don't already know." I snapped I already knew where this was going

"Look Cam and Bex Blackthorne is trained to _save_ lives while we are trained to _take _lives doesn't that sound like-"

"Doesn't it sound like we aren't even in Blackthorne and you are already acting like a complete bi-"

"Wow calm down Bex," I said, "But Bex has a point what the hell are you trying to prove?"

I could see that Liz was fighting whether or not to tell us, I was about to tell her to spill out but yells, screams, even _giggles,_ **AND** squeals got my attention as I saw all the rest of the Gallagher Girls gathered around Mace's white limo

"What the hell," I mumbled as I saw that they managed to attract at least 50 boys

"About time you guys got here." said Macey as she was sitting on hood of the limo surrounded with 4 ultra-cute guys

"Why are there boys here?" I asked

"Well nice to meet another hottie like you." said a boy with brown hair

"Okay they gotta go." I mumbled as I also got on top of the hood but unlike Macey I didn't sit down I stood up on it and blew a loud whistle loud enough to make the girls drop their bags and cover their ears and the boys trying to get their numbers also-thanks to Dr. Steve's lessons on Sounds Can Kill.

"Hey girls, I just got, like, a text from our _boyfriends_," I said practically screaming the word boyfriends, "And they said they're going to be here any minute now." I could even hear my own brat-girly voice so added even more I twirled my hair around my index finger

"What you _all_ have boyfriends?" asked the guy that called me hottie

"Duh, do you think hot, sexy, and smart girls like us won't have boyfriends?" I asked rolling my eyes at him like he was the dumbest person a live, but in true some of us never actually had a _real_ boyfriend that know that we are trained assassins.

"Oh," said the brown hair one blushing and Macey elbowed me on my _bare_ leg, I had gotten used to our uniforms that I forgot completely the Macey had forced my in a flowery skater skirt that went to my thighs and a crop black shirt that showed of my pierced belly button and I went through a lot of pain but that belly button hurt like a mother.

And from the way that the boys were staring at me I knew that they were having a good look at my long legs, I was about to pull the ends of my skirt to try to cover as much as possible but Macey elbowed me once again, already knowing what I was about to do.

I was not going to get intimated by this boys so I stood there crossing my arms on my chest and cleared my throat, "Like I was saying our boyfriends are going to be here any minute now and I wouldn't mind if all of you guys left."

"OK well leave but with one condition." said the brown hair one

"What." I said-or more like growled

"Give me your phone number and me and my boys will leave."

"Ah. . .I-I what?" I stuttered and trust me it takes a lot of skills to make ME stuttered

"Number." the brown hair one said as he rolled up his sleeve and handed me a sharpie

"Oh okay," I said as I jumped down from the limo's hood and uncapped the sharpie I was struggling to know if I should just give him a bogus number

"And please give me you real number." said the brown hair guy reading my mind

"First tell me your name." I said

"Abrams. Joshua Abrams."

I made a mental note to make Liz find out everything about this guy, I grabbed his arm surprising warm and wrote down a bogus number.

"Leave," I said

"I'll make sure to call you," said Josh winking at me. "Come on boys this girls are waiting for there _boyfriends _and we don't want to be rude" the way he said boyfriends I almost thought that he knew the 'boyfriends' was a scam but I re-thought about.

_Come on his a civilian._

"Jimmy we got to go Zach just uh-called?" said a hot guy looking like a Greek prince since Josh wasn't moving from his spot and just staring at me.

"I thought that your name was Josh." I said staring at this suppose Josh

"It is it's just that Zach-wait if you gave me your real number then I 'll tell you why." Josh said smoothly as he walked away leaving with the rest 50 boys

"Well Cammie you must be happy that I forced you into that skirt because those boys were fawning over your legs." said Macey and seconds later the girls all broke down all talking and screaming

"Cammie stole the spot light" and "Damn her legs"

I climbed back on the limo's hood a treated them to one of my whistles, "Listen up girls, I will not ask why the hell it even occurred you guys to bring _civilians_ here nor will I ask how more stupid you can be. Here are your comms" as I tossed each of the girls their own comms, "Liz upgrade them so have them with you at all times"

"Come on Cammie lighten up their a bunch of sissies! Blackthorne will be easy to get in" said Alice

"That is true but I don't want to risk anything, so ladies prepare yourselves to spank some ass!" I screamed my sisters also whooped with me,"So this is how we are going to sneak in to Blackthrone. . ."

* * *

**Go follow me on IG : marie . fernanda (there's no space between them it's just Fanfiction is being stupid.)**

**GO FOLLOW ME ON WATTPAD : WinterPlace**

_What type of guys do you find most attractive the smart ones or hot ones?_


	2. 02

**.02 Zachary Goode :**

* * *

"Where the hell have you guys been?" I asked as I saw Grant coming with the rest off the boys

"With some hot chicks." replied Josh for Grant

"What the hell Jimmy! You guys can't leave on a Cover Ops and leave me the only one doing the coin pass! With nobody but me to pass it to" I screamed making people glance our way.

"Man, Zach you hell missed out, this girls were just wow! Especially this girl-by the way AMAZING legs she has. She is just like you bossy with a side of bitc-"

"Shut up Grant! She's mine." growled Josh at Grant

"Please Jimmy Boy we all know that she gave you a fake number." snapped Grant at Josh, "And admit she was rejecting you-which I'm not surprise by the way-she's more like a Zach girlfriend material." said Grant in a matter-of-fact way.

"No she isn't! She's more like Josh girlfriend material!" snapped Josh

"Zach, bring back the boys to the van, were leaving to Blackthorne now, since the rest of the class thought to play hookies to meet up with some girls." said Mrs. Morgan

"Ok, Jimmy, my boy, relax I have no interest in this. . . girl**  
**

"You better not, Goode." sneered Josh pissing me off, I grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"Look Jimmy, you aren't a damn girl so I can gladly beat your face and make it uglier." I growled letting him go and turned to face the rest of the boys, "And what the hell is wrong with the rest of you guys! Are you guys stupid, mental, or retards!? Wait, don't answer that."

"Zach, you weren't there man this girls were just-I don't even know if there's a word to describe them! Especially that girl who Josh is hitting on." said Grant and I knew Grant was only saying that to get Jimmy more piss.

"You son of-"

"Shut up Jimmy like I said before I'm not interested in. . ." I said trailing off for him to tell me her name

"Uh. . ." Josh also trailing off scratching his head.

Making me stop in my tracks, "So you are acting like a possessive boyfriend over this girl who gave you a fake number and didn't give you her name? Okay, yup that makes complete sense."

"Shut up, Goode you're just mad because you were being a Goodie-two shoe's and sucking up with the coin pass of Mrs. Morgan." snapped Jimmy at me.

Making me get more and thanking God that Josh is a boy so I can gladly introduce him to my fist. Grant must have notice that was going to do a introduction so he got between me and Josh.

"So how about we tell you about the girls we meet?" asked Grant as we got inside the van.

I sigh knowing that if I said no Grant was going to tell me anyways, "Fine."

"Okay where do I start at? Well they were like 32, but then 3 other girls came along making them 35-yes I counted, and they were hot and. . ."

At the point the rest of the boys joined in on the conversation agreeing how,what , and who was hotter, I just toned them out, hoping that they'll saliva supply and energies would give out. . . which 1 hour later on the ride it did not.

"Okay, dude can you guys talk about their names, family, or something else instead of their bodies." I asked rubbing the back of my neck

"Well we kinda didn't. . ." Grant said and mumbled the last part

"You kinda didn't what?" I asked tensing

"Will we kinda don't know much about them." mumbled Grant

"What?" I screamed, causing the van fulled of teen boys erupt in:

'They were to hot' and 'it's he's fault'

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at them once they were silent I calmly talked "So you guys talk to this girls but got no names no nothing just that they are hot, please tell me you guys gave them your fake names."

The van was deadly silent, making me cuss.

"I don't know how it happen it's just they direct the conversation back to us." Jonas said excusing himself

"So each one of you gave them your real name?" I asked

Slowly the all nodded their heads.

"Crap you mo-"

"Calm down, Goode I put a bug on the girl, I just lost the signal Jonas can you fix it?" asked Jimmy

"Look Zach the bug Jimmy Boy put will probably tell us that they're civilians that are hella hot and smart and nothing else." Grant told Zach trying to calm him down.

I grunted a very mean "Fine."

"Ok so I'll just do this. . . hmm. . . ok this is weird. . . Ah! The Great Jonas succeeds again! Here listen." said Jonas as he put the bug on speaker

". . .Ok so it's clear what we are going to do to break in Black. . .static. . . thorne?" asked a voice

"That's the girl!" whispered Josh making the guys slap him in the back and telling him to shut up. Not

"Gallagher Girls, Blackthorne won't know what hit, because I guarantee it!" said the girl Josh was hitting on

_Gallagher Girls?_

The girls broke down in chants of: "Cammie, Cammie"

But we weren't listening no more all of us had forgotten the basic steps to breath, I knew we were about to erupt in questions but again we forgot how to breath again as we heard a voice say

"What the hell is that a bug on you Cammie?" said on the other side of the bug.

"Crap! Shut it off Jonas!" I screamed forgetting that they could probably hear us.

"Wait I need time!" said Jonas as he started to type away

"Liz, get a signal on it!" commanded the girl, Cammie her voice sending shivers up by back

"Crap, crap, crap! Jonas did you turn it off?" I asked as I screamed over the loud screams that the boys had now erupted on.

"I got a signal Cam's it's place is moving towards. . . Blackthorne! Cam's it's them!" said what I presume was Liz

"Dammit!" I screamed as I smashed my fist on the bug. Making everything go quite.

"We're screwed." said Jonas quietly.

"As hell we aren't find everything you can on Gallagher Girls and this girl, Cammie." I said commanding every boy a mission.

If this Gallagher Girls were going to break in Blackthorne they were going to go through hell, because I guarantee it.

**Cameron Ann Morgan **

"I lost connection, but Cammie their latest place was getting close to Blackthorne Institute." said Liz as she stopped typing.

"So those were the wussies." said Bex

"I imagine them hotter." I said breaking the tension and making them laugh

"Do you think they now our plan on how we are going to break in?" asked Liz

"Maybe, I don't know!" I said biting my lip that has come like a tic

"Well let's not take any chance we re going to switch plans." said Macey

"I know I know but it's going to be tougher now that they know ugh!" I screamed and I knew I was whining

"Cammie, since when have we Gallagher Girls done a mission the easy way?" asked Bex

"Never." I mumbled

"OK then people! Make a peep stop where they sell Willy Wonka because for this break in we are using our imagination!" I said clapping my hands together, sure they knew _we_ were coming, but they don't know _what _is coming at them.

* * *

**Go follow me on IG : marie . fernanda (there's no space between them it's just Fanfiction is being stupid.) **

**Go follow me on Wattpad : WinterPlace**

Which place is better Denny's or IHop?


	3. 03

**.03 Zachary Goode **

* * *

"Cuddles Bear here, do you copy Agent Goods?" I heard in my ear

"Grant I am not calling you Cuddles Bear." I whispered

"Okay how about Mr. Cuddles? OH! I got it . . . and I just lost it."

"Grant just shut up." said Jimmy Boy said and I grunted in agreement with him.

"Why can't you guys EVER call me by my code name I mean you guys tell me to tell you guys my code name but in the end you guys NEVER use it! I mean-"

"Just shut up Grant!" cried out every Blackthrone Boy

"See you guys NEVER use my code name!" Grant cried back and provoked the whole boys to break into chaos. I groaned in frustration and toke off my comn (** I forgot what you call that some help please?)**and throwing it as far as away as I could. And you would think that girls talk non-stop. After getting inside the school they quickly divide in groups and went to different places to protect Blackthrone from this Gallagher Girls. So here Zach was on top of Blackthrone's roof staring at the stars waiting for their attack.

And at 4 in the morning still no movement causing the boys to become cranky, bored, tired, and pissed as hell. He grabbed the blanket he brought up here and folded it forming a somewhat looking pillow.

"Damn you Cammie, attack already will you." he mumbled as he closed he's eyes

_I'll just close them 5 minutes then I'll open them. . . yeah I'll do that. . ._

As he closed he's eyes he didn't realize he's mistake as a spy: Keep your comn with you at all times.

**Cameron Ann Morgan**

* * *

"How about now?" asked a Gallagher Girl

"No." I told her

"Now?" asked a different girl

"NO. Be patient we have to let Liz hack into the Blackthrone's firewall for us to attack." I explained for what seemed the millionth time.

"But Liz is asleep!" protested some of the girls

"No she's no-" but a soft snore interrupted her. Liz was asleep. At this some of the girls broke into a very colorful string of cuss words.

"Liz wake up! LIZ! Psst. Liz. Wake up!" I said as I started to shake her

"Oh my word! Just slap her! Here." Bex said as she crawled in my direction. Yep. CRAWLED. while we were waiting for Liz to hack in to the firewall we crouched around Blackthrone so far it seemed that they were all inside.

A loud SMACK, complained by a even louder OW! made be jump a little, "Bex! Just wake her up not try to give her a bloody hand print." I scowled as I walked over to Liz, "Liz I need you to hurry up and hack into their system."

Liz just look look up to me obvious still dazed by Bex slap. Liz pushed back her big glasses up her tiny nose.

"I already hacked into it hours ago." she replied

"Liz! Why didn't you say anything?!" I asked ready to pull my hair out any minute now.

"What?" Liz cried out defensively "It was just so . . . quite and peaceful you know? Like a when you feel you lost your firewall that's protecting you from all those vir-"

"Just tell me what you found out." I said interrupting her rant.

"Ok so," said Liz as she pulled out the newest ipad in the market, " Here are the cameras I say we attack on the areas that some of the boys have slept on."

I grabbed the ipad from her and zoomed into some of the images, "OK so Bex's group you girls attack from the east side careful there asleep but they do have some weapons with them, Liz, you and your group stay here as a back up plan, Tina your group attack's from out back, one boy seems to be awake though."

"Pfft I got this Cammie." Tina told me as she led her group to the back out of the school.

"Can't believe this little boogers live like kings." Bex muttered in my ear

"I feel you Bex." I said as I admired the nice green grass and the golden gates that surrounded the school with two cursive B's in black in the middle of the gates they were several flower beds all you need to complete the image was a rainbow on top and unicorns prancing around.

"Ok Eva you and your group take the basement nobody is guarding it but once you climb the stairs 2 boys are there playing. . ." I zoomed in a little more into the image, "Arm wrestling, God, sometimes I see the benefits of being a Gallagher Girl."

"HA! What I tell you Cammie much of wussies even with them knowing we were coming they still didn't manage to protect themselves. Pathetic. Truly pathetic. I could teach this boys one or two things on their security." Bex muttered

"And their firewalls, I mean yeah it's good but I just inserted my virus in it and BAM! I reloaded and the system was mine." Liz said as I handed her the ipad back

"Do you think that you cut out their electricity? You girls brought the night vision goggles right?"

"Yup, and homemade in less than 30 minutes." Tina bragged but I couldn't lie and say that she wasn't good at her job.

"Yup in three, two, one."Liz said as a heard a loud _ZAP_! "There Cammie."

"Sam you take west side remember bring them to the very middle of their school go go go!" I whispered yelled

"Cammie hurry someone is trying to get back their system-"

Liz didn't get to finish her sentence as I ran up to the school knowing that I had less than 45 secs to get on top of the roof before they got all their files back and had access again to the security cameras.

"Cammie less than 7 seconds hurry!" Yelled Liz on my ear as I pulled myself up on the roof.

"All good Liz can you try to hack once again to the system?" I asked as layed flat on my belly not risking to get up just yet.

"I could try but I don't if I can again I think it's best if I bring their system down."

"Do what you have to do Liz." I told her. As I rolled over to my back but felt something poking my butt. . . what the. . . a comn

"Goode! Goode! Dammit Goode answer! I think their finally attacking! West side East side and some are coming from the basement I'm using the gas on them to knock them out hurry up Zach Dammit I won't make yo call me Mr. Cuddles anymore. . ."

No they couldn't knock down my girls.

"Girls! Stop turn back! NOW! There put on gas masks!"

"Cammie- I- Gas"

The line broke down in bits.

"ARGH!" yelled no longer bothering to be quite and in 2 seconds flat I was tackled on the ground.

"Who are you?" replied a husky voice that send goosebumps up my arms.

"Your mom." I replied sarcastically yet I felt the person stiffen on top off my back I was brought back on my feet to be pushed back against a wall.

"I give you 3 seconds before I know you out." He said

"Ok ok it's just that I'm a lost teen who-" I didn't finish my sentence as I broke down i fake cries obvious the guy fraked out a little and loosen his grip and that was all I needed to knock him out cold.

I bend down to check his pulse to make sure I didn't kill him. All good. I grabbed the guys comn and examined

"A minor change will be made girls." I said into my comn as I stared at the guy I knocked out, "I think we can upgrade a little in our famous Break In."

* * *

**Go follow me on IG : marie . fernanda (there's no space between them it's just Fanfiction is being stupid.)**

**Go follow me on Wattpad : WinterPlace**

Sooo. . . hey. *insert winky face*


	4. 04

_| Dedicated for all those who have waited for this update and haven't lost hope on me! *raises Emmy Award* thank you. |_

**_READ DOWN BELOW TO KNOW THE NEXT UPDATE!_**

**.04 Cameron Ann Morgan**

* * *

"Gently you guys we don't want - Bex watch out with his head -" my whisper scream was cut short as Bex 'accidentally' let it hit a white pillar.

"Oppies." says Bex as she yet _again_ slams his head more forcefully against a wall, as if Bex since my glare she shrugs her shoulder in defense.

"Liz spread the virus will meet back her in say 15 minutes? Think you can manage?"

"Pfft," says Liz as she doesn't glance away from the glowing tablet that she has in her hands, "10 minutes is all I need then OPERATION Shame Face is on."

_Wham!_

"Bex!" I hiss as I hear her mumble another "Oppies" as she rams the poor guys head on the stairwell once again we where descending down to the center of the school since we were on the roof and Blond Guy over here was stupid enough to fall for my water works. Guys really are scared of girls crying._  
_

_Bam_!

"BEX." I grit out "Okay switch places Bex I'll carry him while you help Liz, I don't want Bex to make any brain damage before we have to cancel Op. Shame Face."

_Boom!_

"Rebecca Baxter. I swear to Bob if you kill this guy before we even reach the center of this school I am going to -"

"Shh! Did you hear that?" asked Liz interrupting my threat

We all crouched down waiting for whatever sound Liz heard. . . we waited. And waited. . . and waited.

"Liz, let's just hurry up." I whispered as I tried to pick up Blond Guy

"Chameleon? Bookworm? Duchess?" I heard a similar voice whisper in the dark

"Reporter?" I whispered Tina code name back.

"Everything is set Op. Shame Face is on."

"Ok here," I said as I shoved the Blond Guy away from and gave it to Ann she knew what to do with him "What the -" as I touched something wet on my shoulder - I think he drooled on me -ugh.

"Well ladies, get a good night sleep and get up early in the morning and I'll see y'all outside. 6 a.m. sharp."

"Good job." and "Night." were mumbled as we started getting inside random rooms.

"We did a good job ladies."

**Zachary Goode**

* * *

Have you ever woken up to a 5 slugs on your face and sleeping on some itchy grass and awaken by a loud honking sound and voices of girls screaming and shoving their shoes in your face for you to wake up? No? Well I have. And it was not pretty.

"What the hell?" I asked as I grumbled as I shoved away the current shoe that was poking me and pulled her down.

"Ah!" the girl squeaked as if surprised I even dared touch her I straddle her by the waist as I practically shove my face in her's so close that I notice the splash of freckles on her pale face.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Why are _we_ doing here?" I asked throwing questions at her like a murder shots his gun.

Instead of giving me answers or being intimated by my voice she laughs. And I find myself liking that sound. It's not perfect laugh like they show you on movies where the beautiful girl throws her head back and the sun shines on her reflecting a perfect halo around her as her angelic voice fills the room.

No.

Her's is a funny sounding voice the kind that you grab your belly as you twist around in the floor trying to control your laugh - and I think she actually snorted.

"You moron." she says between breaths she didn't let be bark back an insult as she shoved me away I was to shock to fight as I remembered her face.

"Cammie." I said as I quickly gathered my sense and stood my feet separated and fist harden as if ready for a fight - but she was a _girl_.

Sure in the spy industry there is a saying : "Never underestimated a spies cover"

But I mean look at her! She was barely 5'3 feet tall and my 6'2 was towering over her. I would probably be laughing on how comical we looked all my brothers that were up with me late at night where now in only in boxers or briefs and it didn't take a genius to know that I was too, and me grinding my teeth together not knowing what to do, but that little smile that she had on was not helping my temper.

Just as I was about to ask her if she was gonna answer any of my questions she turned her back on me and walked up to the school-leaving - in fact all of her friends followed along, and I notice that now all the boys were awake and confused wondering why the hell we were out in the garden with only boxers on. Staring as the girl went towards a shed.

"Zach. . . ?" asked Grant as all of us saw the girl smiling evilly as Cammie gave an affirmative nod towards a girl in rectangle glasses.

"Run yo-" I didn't get to finish my sentence as I warned the boys to run because the sprinklers were turned on.

And not talking about the those pretty little sprinklers that squirt soft water - no. I am talking those that look like a mini hose watering you as if it were a fireman trying to stop a fire with cold cold cold water. Did I mention it was cold? No?

WELL IT WAS FREAKING COLD.

And I am ashamed to say that some of us let out some girly screams we all ran towards the shed that the girls where in to get away from the water. I was not in the mood and all the girls smiles where just making me more mad by the minute.

"Who do you think you are?" I barked at her and at the moment I wanted to wrap my hands around her delicate neck and squeeze the life out of her.

"I see you guys have meet the Gallagher Girls." said Joe Solomon, "Good job girls, never doubted in you Cammie. Zach, you and the boys clean up. I'll see you guys at the Dinning room to make proper introductions. You have 10 minutes."

And just as he arrived he left. And Cammie's proud smile didn't go unnoticed by me how she was praised my Joe and I was just told to clean up as if I was a kindergartner that peed his pants.

"Well Zach I would stay and brag about my prank but I am getting awfully hungry." she said as she smiled again but before she could go I gripped her by the arm and pressed her to the wall of the shed my hard body meeting her's - and if it were for the situation we where in I would have kissed those small full lips.

"This mean war Gallagher Girl." I whisper into her ear satisfied that I saw goosebumps rise where my lips accidentally brushed against her cheek.

"Do you're worst, Zach I'll be waiting." she whispered into my ear but unlike me she flicked my earlobe. With her tongue. And just when I was rethinking about kissing her she pushed me away from her.

"Come on girls let's leave this loser to _clean up_." And she left without a glance back.

All of us stared at there retreating backs the only sound that was made was the shattering of our teeth and a few curses her and there.

"We are getting them back right?" asked Jonas and I was surprised he wanted to prank them - Jonas was the most passive in our group.

"Yes we are."

"How?" a random guy asked

"I don't know. Yet. But when I do they are going to wish they never messed with a Blackthrone Boy."

* * *

**Follow me on IG : marie . fernanda (there's no space between them it's just Fanfiction is being stupid.)**

**Follow me on Wattpad : WinterPlace**

_I like my crush. A lot. To much and it scares me so I'm starting to flirt and talk to other guys._


	5. Read To Find Out

**Once Upon A Time. . . **

Just kidding! If you think this is an update I'm sorry but it's not!

I know I know I promised an update on Trained Assassins but it was New Years and I had a sleepover with my friends and I just wanted to have fun then as some of you may know I'm having personal problems with my . . . crush (DO NOT LAUGH IT'S HORRIBLE ALRIGHT?)

And **I'M SICK! **No No No! Not the "she has finally lost her marbles!" kind of sick I'm talking about the coughing, snot, and sore throat kind of sick and I just want to eat my mom's home made chicken soup in bed and read and not do ANYTHING - this includes writing!

So here's so QA

**Q : When will you update!? You have repeatedly said ; "I will update blah blah BLAH!" But I don't see a update!**

I'm sorry the chapter for Trained Assassins is half way done so I might post it up - but don't get your hopes up. And I'm barely starting an update on my New Life, and I'm also half way done with Him and Me, and I'm sorry I will try to make it up to you guys blah blah BLAH!

**Q : How old are you?**

I am 25. . . hahaha kidding! I'm actually 15.

**Q : If I follow you on IG will you follow back?**

Yes. . . you just can't be a creeper and if you're on private I can't follow back - sorry I can only use IG on my computer so it doesn't let me follow people that are on private.

**Q : Why do you cuss so much?**

I really don't know. If you meet me in person I would never say a bad word out loud other than "heck" I just feel more confident writing a bad word than saying out loud - don't judge

**Q : Why are you doing a QA? You could be using this time to update other stories!?**

I'm sorry bitch said what? First of all this QA is just letting people know what is going on so they won't give up on my story. And this really doesn't include that much thought like my other books.

So yeah my chicken soup is ready so bye if you have any other question comment them down below.


	6. 05

| _yes, I have noticed that I lied and didn't post this up, BUT in my defense it was New Years and it was super fun and then I had a sleepover with my friends so I just wanted to have fun - shoot me later when you're done reading this AND HAPPY BELATED NEW YEARS! _|

**05\. Zachary Goode**

* * *

"Hurry up!" I barked to the boys I quickly dried my hair with the white towel, "We can not be late!"

Grant jumped up and down as he zipped up his pants, "Calm down Zach."

"Can some one tie my tie?"

"Has any one seen my other shoe?"

"Does any one have extra gel?"

"Shut up!" I screamed breathing heavily

Everyone looked shocked up at me again. I rarely loosed my temper but seemed that lately it wasn't that rare now.

"Look we messed up bug time, and don't care if you're about to die or missing a damn shoe I want every single one of you at the dinning room and presentable and for crying out loud can you guys stop farting?" I asked as I turned around to find my other stuff, but stop when I didn't hear no movement.

"Did I stutter? MOVE! We don't have all day!" I screamed for good measure and just like scared rats they ran towards their holes to find whatever missing shoe or searching up on the internet how to tie a tie.

I peeked to my right side to see who was left as I multitask. I saw Jonas, Grant, and Nick both quite but were moving.

"You guys done?" I asked gruffly tying my tie.

"Yeah." They muttered in agreement with a nod at them I opened my door and stepped out and without glancing back I knew that the rest of my brothers were all ready and were currently trailing behind me. They manage it be quick with a proud smirk on my face I opened the big, brown, and wooden doors, and stepped in.

And trip.

I didn't even see it coming one moment I had that proud smirk on face ready to smirk at all those snobby Gallagher Girls next thing I knew I was smirking at the floor in less than a millisecond.

And just like dominoes the rest of my brothers tripped over and soon we were all a pile of bodies on the floor with a faint sound of giggling.

"Up! Get up hurry!" I whisper shouted at my brothers but they kept on getting more tangled with our own limbs. I tried to lift myself up, but was dragged back down as Jonas tie somehow managed to wrap itself around my arm.

"You're choking me!" screamed Jonas as I tugged harder on his tie I didn't get to answer as I heard the clicking of shoes coming towards us. I was about to sigh in relief. Finally some one that will help us, but as soon as I looked up I wished that person would walk away.

"Say cheese!" Cammie said as she hold up a sophisticated looking pen and all of the boys stopped and looked at the pen afraid that she might do something evil, but what she did was more evil that I thought it would be.

She took a picture.

And all hell broke loose. Soon all of us were staring to get trying to get up and strangle Cammie. Well at least I was.

"I swear Cammie once I reach you I'm going to strangle the life out of you!" I growled as I tried to get back up on my feet only to get dragged back down

"My tie is still wrapped around your arm!" shocked out Jonas

"Stop moving Zach! My blazer is stuck on you pants!" screamed Grant

"How did you managed to get stuck on my pants?" I screamed back at him

We pushed, pulled, and struggled with each other trying to untangle ourselves the wired that tripped us was wrapped tightly around us all. We were all conscious of all the girls staring down at us either giving us quizzical looks, taking pictures, or laughing us. I stopped struggling against the wire, and looked up at Cammie. And just by looking at her I knew she was proud of what she accomplished.

With her arms crossed, feet set apart, and that look she got when she accomplished something. I barely knew her for less than a day and I already knew that she was about to brag about her accomplishment of bring all the Blackthorne Boys on there knees. Literally and figurative.

"Are you proud of this?" I snapped up at her beating her before she opened that small, but pouty lips of her's to brag.

"Why, yes I am." Cammie said smiling showing of her pearly white teethes, and with that she went back to sitting down at the center of the dinning room - more specifically _my _table and soon all the rest of the girl followed along leaving us on the floor embarrassed and confused

"Stop struggling you guys." I snapped at them, but they kept on wiggling like worms.

I didn't get to yell at them again to stop as I heard Joe.

"Boys." stated Joe walking up to us and just with that simple statement we all went still I heard a snort, and I could promise you all my money that that snort belonged to Cammie.

"Look sir - "

"I'm quite disappointed." Joe said cutting me off, "And I'm quite proud of you girls. Since you boys are late you guys have the task of making the girls feel like home. If I hear one complain from the girls about a Blackthorne Boy then the boy will be on probation."

Probation. How I hated it. You would be assign to all the teachers and you practically became their mull. From clean their guns to going to Paris for botox - anything the teachers made you do you did without question.

"But Mr. Solomon the girls tripped us." I said and if my arms wouldn't have been tangled in Jonas tie I would have pointed and accusingly finger at Cammie.

"And you were smart enough to fall for such a trick?" asked Joe asked as he brought a 6 inch pocket knife out of thin air all of us flinched as the knife was pressed against my shoulder. Even the Gallagher Girls were silent not whispering to each other.

I sigh in relief as Joe only snapped the wire releasing all of us. We rapidly stood up and dusted ourselves up.

"Grab breakfast then sit down." said Joe as he walked away from us.

The boys looked up at me waiting for my next move. I could either throw a fit or I could do as I told.

"You heard him." I growled heading towards the food bar and grabbing a plate. Soon I heard others grab their own plates and started to fill their plates. Once my plate was food I headed over to _my_ spot.

"Move." I growled standing in front of Cammie

"Now now Zachary didn't you hear Joe? You have to make me feel like home. And right now I'm not feeling the love." said Cammie as she brought a strawberry to her lips and bit it some of the juice escaping her mouth and flowing down to her chin. She felt my stare, and yet she didn't wipe away the excessive strawberry juice.

One of my weakness are females. She knew what she was doing.

I growled stepping closer to her, "I'll make sure you feel - "

"Wow. Zach calm down we can't do nothing for now." Grant said as he grabbed my shoulder and pushed me away from Cammie

"Listen to your _Cuddles Bear_." sneered a brown skin girl with long, dark curls.

"How do you know about my code name?" asked Grant turning to the girl as he flexed his muscle. Grant has to me the most dense spy, but when he wanted to look intimidating he scared the hell out of you.

"Well it really wasn't that hard, I mean come on _Grant_ you gave me your phone number." said the girl waving her fork around

"Well I never knew that you were a spy," sneered Grant, "Or else I would have never given it to you."

Cammie looked at the girl, "Don't waste your time on him Bex."

"Well if -"

"Sit down. Did I not made myself clear to you boys?" snapped Joe making me jump.

Cammie was sitting in my spot there is no way she was going to beat me on this. I smirked at Cammie female are my weakness but I'm also their weakness. Without over thinking it I set my food down next to Cammie.

"What do you think you are doing?" growled Cammie as she stared at me in shock, "There's no room for you go away."

"We could squish in don't you think?" I asked her not waiting for response I sat down on her seat and I grabbed her my the waist and pulled her down on my lap. She made an indignant squeak as she was forced down. I turned to the boys raising my eyebrow at them

"Well what are you waiting for?" I asked them and they smiled at the girls. Before the girls can use their forks as a weapon against them the boys had already managed to take a seat and forced them down on their laps. I turned to see a very mad Cammie.

"This is sexual harassment." snarled Cammie.

Another thing I noticed about her. When ever we talked she would be sarcastic, snarl or growl at me, or fake sweetness with me.

"Babe, it's not sexual harassment if your enjoying it." I said bring my face closer to her's, "And from what I'm feeling it looks like you don't mind."

I motioned for her to look at her hands that were wrapped around my neck and her legs straddling me. Her breathing became shallow as I rubbed my nose on a section of her neck, her nails digging into my neck.

"I-I'm wearing a skirt." she stuttered her chest moving up and down as I got closer to her lips. As if anticipating that I was going to kiss her, her lips parted waiting for me.

_Think again Gallagher Girl._

I bite - hard her bottom lip then licked her chin cleaning the strawberry juice away. And just when I was thinking about actually kissing her with everything I had in me Joe voice broke my train of thoughts.

"Can I have everyone's attention." Joe commanded more than asked.

Cammie tried once again tried to get up but I firmly grabbed her hips making her stay still.

"At least let me face Mr. Solomon." growled Cammie as she kept on struggling

"If you must." I said resigning as I let go of her waist and spun her so she could be facing Mr. Solomon I hooked some of her hair on her ear and brought my lips to the back on her neck, "Happy?"

"S-Shut up your not letting me hear." stuttered Cammie I couldn't help but chuckle.

Yeah I had that effect on girls.

I looked around and noticed that the other girls were in the same position as Cammie. Even Bex who looked like she was about to strangle Grant with her pancake, but couldn't because Grant was holding on to her hands as if his life depended on it. Yet Bex seemed the most terminated to get out of his grip.

"Why did I get the dumbest?" said Bex as she gave up struggling against Grant and leaned against him

"You mean the hottest?" asked Grant

Joe cleared his throat bringing back the attention to him "Hope everyone is enjoying their breakfast."

A few muttered "Yes," and others tried to reach for their forks. Cough. Cammie. Cough.

"Great because you're all about to play a game."

* * *

_bwahaha! My New Years resolution is too end every single of my chapters in some sort of cliff hanger!_

So I'm still sick and I'm living on my mom's soup. If you want me to get better review!

If you don't then . . . - oops! this a no cussing zone but you get the idea.

REVIEW! And follow me on Instagram

**marie . fernanda **

04-13-15 _my crush told me he liked me then kissed another girl on New Year's. I'm so happy I didn't tell anybody about him supposedly liking me. I would have been a laughing stock._


	7. 06

| _so on the poll this was the MOST asked to update so BAM! Here it is. The poll is still open so go and vote for whatever story you want me to update next. And do you like my new covers for the book? _|

**.06 Cameron Ann Morgan**

* * *

Immediately, when I heard Joe said we were going to play a game, I was already prepared to take the boys down especially a certain somebody that smirks to often and is more annoying than a 2 year old. It wasn't just me that was excited to play this game all the cafeteria was buzzing. I even heard some people already planning who was going to be in their group.

"Listen up." Joe said and the fact that he didn't need to raise his voice to us to make us quite told a lot about his character, "Everybody split into four groups freshmen, sophomores, juniors, and seniors."

Food was forgotten as we all formed together. And just when I thought I was completely rid of Zach I felt his arms still latch on to my waist. I rolled my eyes at him even though my back was to him.

"Freshmen go to Madame Dabney, sophomores go with Mr. Mosckowitz, juniors go with Mr. Smith, and seniors follow me." said Joe as he left without a word as all the seniors scurried after him.

"Let's make a bet." Zach said to my ear somehow Zach could still run and have his arms wrapped around me.

"No." I grunted as I tried to walk faster yet he easily kept up with my pace.

"Aw, don't tell me your scared of losing." Zach prodded making me want to punch the smirk off his face.

I kept a straight face trying to ignore him. Somehow Zachary knew how to push my buttons till I gave in or blew up.

"You know from someone that comes from Gallagher girl I would have thought you would be a dare devil. Yet you're afraid of making a simple bet with me. How weak." Zach said and without even giving me a second glance he dropped his arms around me and walked away.

My blood was boiling and I was ready to grab a shotgun and aim at his handsome face. He walked away from me as if I was last years Gucci handbag and for some reason it made me smile, yet kill him. Usually guys were on their knees _begging _for me to at least glance at them yet Zach somehow brought me to my knees and it was infuriating.

"Come on Cammie. Were going to beat them don't worry. We're Gallagher Girls." Liz said to me as she also walked away from me leaving me stay behind all the seniors.

My cheeks flushed red and I was happy nobody was looking at me. Suddenly ashamed that Liz had seen how perplexed I was and even had to remind me that we were Gallagher Girls.

_Blackthorne is seriously messing with my head._

Why the hell was I acting weak? Before I knew it I was running and searching for Zachary. I had to go on my tip toes to even reach his shoulder as I swiftly turned him around to face me.

"Alright. What's this pathetic bet you have in mind." I snapped at him already mad that Zachary was smirking at me smugly as if he knew I was going to walk in his trap and maybe I did but I was not going to lose whatever bet he had in mind.

"Nice to see that you came to your sense." Zach said as he wrapped his arms once again around me.

"What's up with you touching me. Have you ever heard of keeping your hands to yourself?" I snapped as I put my hands on his hard chest from stopping him from crushing me against his chest. He smelled like nature and a masculine smell.

"Yes, but I'm making exceptions to you." Zach said looking down at me.

"Whatever," I grunted as I hit his chest, but it only made him chuckle and not move an inch, "What's the bet?"

"The bet Gallagher Girl is that whatever game we are about to win, whoever wins chooses a punishment for the loser." Zach said as he leaned in close to me. And I wondered how he smelled like toothpaste when we just had breakfast.

"What a creative bet." I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm not hearing a yes or a no." said Zach

"Fine. Whatever it's a bet, but keep in mind that my punishments are harsh." I said as I wrapped my hand around Zach's tie and pulled on it hard so we could be at eye level.

"Alright as long as nobody bleeds or dies." Zach said jokingly yet I didn't crack a smile instead I let go of his tie and jog to keep up with the other people.

"No promises." I said over my shoulder as I finally reach the rest of the guys and girls.

"We will be playing two games to be fair with each school," said Joe as he started to pace around us, "First we'll be playing a cover ops all of you will be going to go to a public high school in Roseville and where you will be playing a Blackthrone game."

The guys were smiling - well except Zach, because he was smirking and cracking his hands as if he were all ready prepared to fight.

"And so things will be fair you guys will be playing a Gallagher Girl game. Choose whatever you want the other to play. Go." said Joe, "Write in this tiny paper the game that the other team will be playing."

As Joe handed us a tiny blank paper and a a pen.

We were suddenly huddling in a big circle each of us whispering games we had in mind for the boys to play.

"How about Sudden Death?" Bex asked smiling to brightly as she glanced at Grant.

"Or Shoot Em Down?" Liz said as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Run?"

"Find and Kill?"

"Kidnapped?"

"Midnight Calls?"

"Ever Lost?"

Each girl getting more excited as they kept saying the games we usually play in our school.

"I don't you guys," I said making sure to lower my voice, "I don't think they'll be able to handle our games."

"Don't tell me your going soft on us?" Bex said as she rose a eyebrow at me.

"No!" I whispered yelled at Bex appalled that she would ever think of going soft on the Blackthrone Boys, "Look they'll probably give us so dumb game to play like hiding a flag and going in search for it like in the Divergent movie."

"That was a good movie." Liz mumbled, "But the book was better."

"Theo James is sooo hot. If he is 30, I'm 30." Bex sighed dreamily

"OK the point is we could probably handle their silly game, but they won't heck the could probably not even handle Midnight Calls." I said

The girls as some nodded their heads in agreement. I didn't know what I was doing. I just made a bet with the green eyed devil that who ever lost the Games that they would get punished my the winners. I was practically making a trap to my sisters, and it felt sick and bad.

"Ok so how about we do a simple game?" I said

"Like what are all games are hard that evolve guns, blood, a few bad words here and there, and some one in the end always gets badly injured." Bex snapped and I knew that she was annoyed at me.

"How about we make up a game." I said brushing aside Bex annoyance at me.

"Like?" Bex snapped once again making me fist my hands hard from punching her.

"Well just have to wing it. This will me enjoyable for us." I said

We whispered to ourselves the steps of our plans before we unhunddled only to be shocked that the boys were already waiting for us.

"Well?" asked Zach.

I ignored him and instead turned to Joe, "We decided what game we wanted the boys to play."

I heard some grunting and even heard a growl. They were obvious they weren't happy by me referring them to "boys".

"We also decide what happen the _girls _will be playing." said Zach talking to Joe but I felt his gaze on making me want to fidget yet I stood perfectly still.

"Alright the girls will be playing the boys game first then the boys. Got it? Now give me your papers so you won't be able to switch your mid," Joe said as we all nodded our heads, "So what game will the girls be playing boys."

"Midnight Calls." Zach said

As all the girls froze.

"What." I said breathless as I stopped midway from handing our tiny paper to Joe.

"Yeah we had a hard time deciding what game you should play it was a tie between Sudden Death and Midnight Calls, but MC took the win." Zach said

"How did-"

"How did we know about your game?" Zach finished for me as I just nodded my head.

"Will funny when you were sitting very comfortably in our laps we decide to bug you girls." Zach said smirking at me, "You really are underestimating us Gallagher Girls."

"Wait - " before I could do anything Joe snatched the paper from my hands, "But that's not fair."

"Nobody said that the Blackthrone Boys played fair. Babe." Zach said as he smirked at me.

"Joe-"

But one look at Joe's face and I knew whining and protesting wasn't gonna help me one damn bit.

"We are still better than you Zachary and I can't wait till we whoop your ass." I said looking up to his abnormally green eyes

"I would like to see you try." said Zach and threw me off when he smiled down at me, "I would like to see you try."

* * *

_Alright so it was midnight and I was like "Stop being so lazy Marie!" and I was prepared to write down this chapter but then youtube popped up and cat videos and then everything went down hill from there, but I updated! _

_Sorry it took so long._

_Review! _

_Who will win the games? Are the Blackthrone boys better than the girsl? _

_WILL I TAKE A YEAR TO UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTRER!?_

_REVIEW._


End file.
